


Embassy Town Candy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Fandom Stocking 2017 [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Short fics based on my Embassy Town AU.





	Embassy Town Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



1\. "Hey, Optimus. Have you guys figured out how your business taxes are going to work yet?" Mikaela made a notation in her leger before looking out into the bay at him.

The Prime blinked back at her. "That is a question better suited for Ultra Magnus."

"Yeah, but he's not here."

"And I have not considered the issue until this moment."

"Oh my God, Optimus." Mikaela slapped her hand to her forehead and laughed weekly. "You guys better figure that out soon. You can't make all your money mining the asteroid belt."

 

2\. "Mikaela, honey, where you at?"

Mikaela kicked a foot in the air in response to Monique's question, hoping that the older woman could see her from where she was standing. "Under the Studebaker, Moni."

"I thought you finished that yesterday." Quick footsteps moved across the shop floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"Something came loose after Trent picked her up yesterday, so I was trying to pin it down without running the lift." The younger woman pushed herself out from under the car. "I"ll be glad when my repairman gets here."

"I hear you. The toilet in the girls' bathroom backed up again today." Monique sighed. "Bobby knows a plumber in Portland, though, who says he'll do the work if we go get him."

"Did you ask if any of the Autobots would drive?"

"I ain't driving to Portland and back just for a plumber. That's also not what I needed."

"Then what?" Mikaela sat up and leaned against Trent's car. 

"In case you forgot, it's December. Fred's making Christmas dinner, Will and Sarah are brining beer and you are expected at Noon with at least one dessert."

"You all hate my cooking." 

Monique grinned. "Honey, your cooking is terrible. But even Fred says you bake pretty well. Bring those pumpkin cookies Annabelle likes so much."

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela grinned, too. "You mind if I bring Carly? She can't make it back to the UK this year."

"Bring Carly, and that Autobot that likes to follow her around."

"You got it. Me, Carly, Cookies and Bumblebee."

 

3\. "Mik, if you've got ten minutes, I'll owe you a big favor." Jazz's voice was strained, almost like he was trying to pretend something didn't hurt and it made the human woman worry almost immediately.

"Jazz, this better not be about to get me into trouble with Prowl." She stepped out of her office and frowned as she took in the feathers and blood splattered across the front of the silver car. "What the frag did you hit?"

"A hawk, I think." He sounded upset and Mikaela couldn't blame him. "It was the bird or the rocks on the road, though. Can you get it out?"

"Yeah. Let me hook up the power washer and get my pliers. This is nasty." She patted his side, careful of the bits of bird. "I'm glad you're okay. Want me to call Prowl to take you home after we're done?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks, Mik."


End file.
